When a fire or other accident occurs in a building or an underground building, people in that building must be evacuated. To this end an alarm signal generating system, an emergency lighting system, a system for displaying and indicating emergency exits and the like are installed, but at present, previously trained men and women use loudspeakers, flashlights and the like in order to guide and evacuate people inside the building.
However, the above-described guidance method in the case of emergency evacuation by shouting in loud voices or turning on lighting equipment is almost ineffective when people are seized with panic and if the guidance of people to a safety place by the guides is not carried out satisfactory and properly, the guidance method using guides is also ineffective. Furthermore in the case of emergency lighting utilizing light sources, when smoke is produced, light rays prevent transmission through smoke so that the words indicating the emergency exits become almost impossible to read. Furthermore when an emergency passage turns in a complex way vision blocked by obstacles, it becomes impossible for people to select a suitable emergency passage.
The present invention was made to overcome the above and other problems encountered in the conventional guidance methods and apparatus in the case of emergency evacuation and has for its object to provide a guidance method and apparatus in the case of emergency evacuation when a fire or the like happens, which can provide evacuation information to the evacuees and correctly guide them to a safe place.